The mudblood slut
by rubberducky221
Summary: She's not such a goody goody anymore
1. Chapter 1

_So I know most of my stories are Percy Jackson but the truth is that my first love is and always has been Harry Potter. So here is my HP fanfic, I don't know when I'll update this or any of my other stories for that matter but if you have any requests or suggestions let me know and I might just use them in one of my stories._

"Mudblood!" Hermione ignored Malfoy as he muttered the word at her in passing. Still though she seemed to hear that word all the time now. Whenever she looked up Malfoy seemed to be glaring at her with his gray eyes full of hatred. She didn't understand how one person could be so unpleasant but she tried not to dwell on it.

However it was only an hour before Hermione heard the word again. She had been in the library when she turned and caught sight of him. She wasn't the type of girl to scare easily, but right now when she was in one of the farthest corners of the library with her only way out blocked by the one person who she hated her more than anything in the world, she felt a spasm of fear pass through her.

She held her head high and forced herself to look into those penetrating gray eyes. "What is your problem with me?" She said determined to remain calm. "I guess I've always hated not getting what I want." "And what exactly do you want?" she demanded. "You." Hermione was shocked she had expected a rude response, this sounded almost like he was flirting with her. "Excuse me?" She said crossing her arms. "Look at you," Malfoy said walking towards her. "you started off as a frizzy haired freak with buck teeth, and now you are a sexy witch with curvy hips, perky tits, and an ass as round as an apple." Hermione was speechless and Malfoy was now less than an inch from her face.

Malfoy grabbed the back of her head and forced her into a sensual kiss. He had such a firm grip on the back of her head that she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. But Hermione was so turned on that she didn't want to pull away. Malfoy's tongue pushed past her lips and began sliding against her own in a way that made her moan into his mouth. Malfoy moved his mouth down and bit down on the juncture of her neck. "Oh Draco!" She growled. "Ah the Mudblood likes that does she? Well then she'll love this!"

Quick as a flash Malfoy was on his knees in front of Hermione. He started kissing up her thighs. "No, Malfoy..." Hermione began. Kissing was one thing, but this was the library, what if they were caught! Malfoy reached above him and ripped off her panties. Before Hermione could react Malfoy quickly thrust his finger inside her. "Ahhh!" Hermione said at the intrusion. Malfoy thrust his finger in a few more times watching Hermione's face as she clutched the bookshelf behind her. "Already so wet." He said darkly. Malfoy leaned forward and licked her wet pussy. "Mmmm!" Hermione couldn't believe how good his tongue felt as it glided against her clit.

As Malfoy continued to lick her relentlessly Hermione was staring at the back of his blonde head. She tentatively reached forward to grip the back of his head. As she did she heard him growl in appreciation. Taking this as a good sign she gripped a handful of his hair and pulled it. Malfoy suddenly sucked her clit into his mouth making Hermione pull his hair harder.

Malfoy continued to suck and nibble Hermione's clit bringing her closer to orgasm. Hermione gripped the bookshelf behind her as she felt some sort of explosion take place inside of her. She couldn't help but moan out loud as her orgasm ripped through her. She felt her legs tremble and she pulled harder on the hair clutched in her fist.

Hermione was still gripping the back of Malfoy's head with her eyes closed trying to recover from her orgasm. "Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione's eyes flew open when she heard the voice of the only teacher who didn't like her: Professor Snape. "Professor we were just..." "Silence!" He said. "To my office. Both of you. Now!"

Hermione could only stare at her feet, she couldn't remember being in so much trouble, and she was a prefect! When they made it to his office they stood in front of him silently. Snape didn't say anything at first just looked at them as he decided what do with them. "Mister Malfoy please return to your common room, Miss Granger and I need to discuss her punishment." Hermione couldn't believe Malfoy wasn't getting in trouble, after all he had been licking her pussy.

"Look at me!" Hermione looked up her gaze meeting that of professor Snape. "I never would have expected this of you Miss Granger." Hermione couldn't help but drop her gaze to the floor yet again. "That you could be such a slut." Hermione winced at the word slut. She was a good girl, she had always been a good girl. "Since you enjoy being a slut I shall treat you as one. On your knees now." Hermione looked up surprised that he would speak to her that way "Professor I don't think that's appropriate." Hermione said timidly. "Would you rather I report this to the headmaster." Hermione dropped to her knees as Snape pulled down his trousers to release his massive cock.

Hermione could only gape at his enormous size. "Well, haven't you ever seen a cock before, put it in your mouth." Hermione gripped it firmly and opening her mouth as wide as she could tried to fit it in her mouth. She slowly inched her way down on it licking the underside as she went. It was hard to go down. As he was not only long but thick. "That's it Granger, take it as deep as you can." Snape growled. Hermione gagged as the cock hit the back of her throat. She pulled back until only the head remained in her mouth and then sunk down again. It was easier this time seeing as she had lubed his cock with her saliva. She continued to bob up and down on his cock, sucking as hard as she could and stroking what she couldn't reach with her hand. She hated to admit it but sucking his cock was turning her on. Every time she licked the underside he would make a growling noise and she could feel herself getting wetter knowing she had made him do that. The sides of her mouth were hurting from the effort of staying open around his giant cock but she didn't let up. She loved having him in her mouth. "That's enough." he said pulling out of her mouth suddenly. "I don't wish to cum in your mouth Miss Granger."

Snape pulled Hermione to her feet and without taking his eyes off of her he ripped open her blouse and palmed her large tits. Hermione had never felt anything except for her own hand there and she wasn't sure if she liked it. He ripped off her bra and pinched her nipples making her gasp. She definitely liked it. "Turn around." he ordered. She didn't want him to stop playing with her tits but she also liked his dominant tone. As she turned around he bent her over his desk. He flipped up her skirt and gripped her firm ass. "I cant wait to fill that tight pussy." Without any warning Snape slammed his thick cock into Hermione's wet cunt. "Ohh Professor its so big!" She moaned. "It feels so good!" Snape didn't reply only slammed himself inside of her. Snape wrapped Hermione's hair around his wrist and pounded Hermione cunt making her moan. "Oh fuck, professor fuck me harder! Please I need to be fucked herder!" she begged. "Oh you are a naughty girl Miss Granger!" Snape said fucking her even harder. "Ooh professor you're going to make me cum!" Hermione moaned before receiving a sharp slap on her ass. "No slut you will cum when I say you can!" Snape ordered. "Yes sir." She said breathlessly.

Snape reached under her and pulled at her tits that were pushed against the desk. He was twisting and pulling at her nipples making it harder for her to hold back her orgasm. "Oh Merlin Professor how did you get so good at fucking." She moaned arching her back even more. "Years of practice Miss Granger." With his other hand Snape slapped her ass again watching it jiggle. "Oh you filthy little whore you're so tight. I think I'll cum inside you, but don't you dare cum!"

It took everything in her not to cum when she felt him explode inside her. Snape pulled out her dripping pussy and Hermione felt dissapointed that she not been allowed to cum. "Now miss Granger clean off my cock like a good slut." Hermione silently obeyed, turning around and dropping to her knees in front of Snape. As she took his cock coated in her own juices she felt herself get even wetter. She moaned at the taste and sucked harder on the long prick in her mouth.

She licked every inch of his cock she could fit in her mouth, desperate to get every drop of cum. She was so eager that she cleaned his cock in no time. "Good girl Miss Granger." Snape purred as he pulled out of her mouth. "Since you have been so obedient I will grant you this: you may cum. But there is one condition you must do it yourself."

Hermione didn't think much else would surprise her today. She climbed on top of Snape's desk and spread her legs so he could watch. She slowly started by rubbing her clit never breaking eye contact with Snape. He made no facial expressions as he watched her. For some reason that turned her on even more and she began to rub herself in earnest. Slowly Snape walked up to her and ran one of his hands over her stomach before cupping one of her breasts. Hermione gasped at his warm hand against her skin. Then without saying a word Snape bent down and licked her other nipple. Hermione plunged a finger inside her then. Snape continued to suck and lick her nipple while his hand played with the other one. After a moment he switched nipples and Hermione could do nothing but moan. She added another finger and was pistoning then into herself as Snape sucked on her breasts. "Cum for me slut." He said before biting down on her soft flesh. "Oh God yes! Hermione moaned as she threw her head back and let her orgasm wash over her. She pulled her fingers out of her fluttering pussy around the same time Snape lifted his head from her breast. Keeping her eyes locked on his she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

Snape ignored her and waved his wand so that her sticky cum disappeared from her legs and his desk and her shirt rebuttoned itself. "You should return to your common room." Snape said calmly turning away from her. And as Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower a strange thought occurred to her. She had never been called a slut before but it turned her on when Snape called her one, and she might like being a slut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was about to tell the portrait the password to get back into her common room when someone grabbed her arm. She was surprised to see Malfoy. "Did you get in trouble?" He asked looking slightly guilty. Hermione nodded trying not to smile. "What did Snape do to you?" This time she couldn't help but smile. "He punished me." Malfoy was confused by her smile but didn't question her further. "We never finished." He said grabbing her arm.

Malfoy led to her a familiar stretch of blank wall on the 7th floor. "The room of requirement?" Hermione asked. "Shh! I'm thinking." Malfoy said with his eyes shut tight. After a few minutes a door materialized out of nowhere.

Hermione expected some sort of spectacular ballroom with a mattress floor but inside was a small room with a bed no bigger than the ones in the dorms, and a small cabinet next to the bed. "It's so simple." Hermione said. "I try not to add too many details, they only distract from the main event." Malfoy said before grabbing Hermione roughly and kissing her.

He led her to the bed and stopped kissing her long enough to push her on the bed. Hermione was startled but in a flash Malfoy landed on top of her straddling her waist. He ripped open her shirt and groaned at the sight of her large tits straining against her bra. "My what lovely tits you have." Malfoy said pulling her bra down so he could see them completly. He grabbed a tit in each hand and squeezed hard feeling just how big they were. Hermione bit her lip to stop from moaning. "It's a shame I didn't get to play with them earlier." Malfoy said squeezing the nipples tightly. "But I'd really like to play with that pussy again." Malfoy adjusted himself so he was lying next to her and reached up her skirt. Knowing she had no panties on he immediately started to finger fuck her. Hermione groaned. "Ooh I want you to make me cum." "Not yet, first you need to get me off." He pulled his finger out of her wet pussy and pulled down his pants revealing his cock. Hermione smiled before taking it in her mouth. She bobbed up and down on it as Malfoy grabbed a first full of her curly hair. "I want to hear you gagging on that." He said forcing her head down. She started taking it deep letting it hit the back of her throat. "Fuck that feels good." Malfoy said relaxing his grip on her. She reached forward and started fondling his balls as well. "My, my the little slut knows how to play. Well then slut make me cum." Hearing that deliciously exciting word again filled Hermione with new excitement and she started going faster on his cock, squeezing his balls more. "That's it slut get ready, you better swallow!" Hermione braced herself for Malfoy's cum that she had worked so hard for but it was still more than she expected. She managed to swallow all of it, but just barely. She looked up into those gray eyes she once feared. "And now I'm going to fuck you." Malfoy said.

"I like it better when the girl is on top." Malfoy said lying down with his hands behind his head. Hermione climbed on top and prepared to impail herself on Malfoy's cock. She lowered herself gently on his huge shaft and once all of it was inside her she started rocking back and forth on it. "That's it good girl." Malfoy crooned reaching up to grab one of her tits. Hermione picked up her pace. "I love watching your tits jiggle slut." He commented squeezing her nipple. "How long have you wanted to fuck me?" She asked. "Ages." "And now that is finally happening how does it feel?" "You have one of the tightest pussies, it feels incredible." Hermione smiled. "Squeeze my nipple harder, I want to cum all over this big cock." Hermione was going faster now making the bed rock as Malfoy reached forward with both hands and squeezed both her nipples hard while twisting them. "Oh fuck Malfoy that feels so good, keep going! Keep treating me like a slut!" She begged. "You want to be my slut? You want to be my dirty cum slut?" He demanded. "Yes please Draco." she said throwing her hed back. "Then keep going, keep fucking me until you cum you little Mudblood!" The renewed use of her old name had an odd effect on her as it caused her to immediately cum. She slid off of Malfoy and laid next to him panting.

"We're not stopping now." Malfoy said to her. He pulled her to the edge of the bed so that her legs were hanging off and then standing up he gracefully draped them over his shoulder. "I said I was going to fuck you, but so far only you've fucked me." He slid into her easily and started a gentle pace. "Come on Malfoy," She said gripping the sheets you can do better than that." "I was taking it easy since you just came, but if you insist." He really started to plow into her now holding onto her ankles to prevent her from sliding away. Hermione had nothing else to grab onto but her own jiggling tits. She squeezed them tightly enjoying the feeling of a full pussy. "Oh fuck you're so good!" Hermione moaned. "So are you pet! A good fucking slut. I love the feeling of you're tight pussy." Malfoy groaned. "You can fuck it any time." Hermione growled back. "Fuck Malfoy I'm going to cum again." "Yell it out slut!" "I'm cumming! You're cock is making me cum! Oh fuck. Draco!" Malfoy pulled out quickly and shot his seed all over Hermione's chest.

He admired his cute cum covered slut for a moment. "Get dressed, it's after curfew. But we will be doing this again." Malfoy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then slipping into his clothes quickly left her lying there still covered in his cum.


	3. Chapter 3

ome time later Hermione walked into the common room and was surprised to see Ginny sitting on one of the couches looking quite distressed. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked sitting next to her. Ginny took a deep breath. "I went to your dormitory, to look for you but Lavander and Parvati were in there." "Well its their dorm too." Hermione said. "But they were naked...and t-t-touching themselves." "Oh." Hermione said feeling slightly aroused. "Were they touching each other?" "No, they were on separate beds but they were looking at each other and talking to each other. They were so into it they didn't even notice me." Ginny's cheeks were the same color as her hair. At least now Hermione knew why Lavender had mastered the silencing spell so quickly. "Well Gin, that's what some girls do. Sometimes masturbation is more fun when you have someone watching you and encouraging you." Hermione thought back to earlier in Professor Snape's office. "I've never even thought of touching myself, much less doing it in front of a friend." Ginny said staring at her lap. Hermione put her hand under Ginny's chin and forced her to look up. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a way to understand what you like so you can help your future partner please you." "But what if I can't even do it right, what if I don't feel anything." "Then you keep practicing." "Would you show me?" Hermione was shocked, she would never expect Ginny to say something like that. But the idea of seeing her red headed friend masturbating was all the motivation she needed.

"First we need to take off our clothes." Hermione said quickly discarding hers. "What? Here? Now?" Ginny said alarmed. "The common room is empty, everyone is already asleep. Besides I'm already naked Ginny, it's only fair." Ginny sheepishly unbottened her shirt and pulled down her skirt. Then with a frightened glance at Hermione she pulled off her bra and panties as well.

"Good." Hermione said feeling herself get wet as her eyes raked over Ginny's pale freckled skin, and curly red pubic hair. "Now everyone is different but I like to start by just massaging my nipples." Hermione reached upwards and rubbed the hard nubs between her fingers. She saw Ginny do the same. "Sometimes squeezing them or twisting feels better." "I don't feel anything." Ginny said. "That's because you aren't doing it hard enough try this." Hermione reached forward and grabbed Ginny's nipple she squeezed it gently and twisted it. Ginny let out a gasp. "Yeah that feels good." Hermione smiled and let go. "Now we move to the pussy. Hermione pulled apart her lips so Ginny could see. "Some girl like to rub their clits," She demonstrated. "And others like to stick a finger inside." Hermione did that as well. "And some like to do both at the same time. For your first time though I'd stick with just the clit." Hermione pulled her finger out and just circled her clit with her finger. Ginny reached down tentatively and rubbed her clit. "Mmmm. That feels really good." Ginny moaned. Hermione started going faster turned on by the girl in front of her. "That's it Ginny you're doing well." "It feels really good Hermione" "It'll feel even better just keep going."

Ginny's eyes locked on to Hermione's. "Hermione will you touch it for me." "I thought you'd never ask." Hermione crawled forward and spread Ginny's legs. "Now just sit back and enjoy this." Hermione traced Ginny's labia with her finger. Then slowly rubbed her clit before shoving a finger inside. Ginny moaned. "I thought you said we would just stick with the clit." "That was when you were doing it yourself not when I fuck you!" Hermione was pistoning her finger in and out as Ginny watched in astonishment. "Oh it feels so good! Go faster! Mmmmmm! Yes!" Hermione knew Ginny was close so she started rubbing her clit with her thumb and that was enough to knock Ginny over the edge. "Oh! God Hermione yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Hermione waited for Ginny to recover before pulling her finger out. "Don't forget to taste yourself." Hermione said offering her finger to Ginny who took the whole thing into her mouth and licked it clean.

"I think I'm going to start doing that every night from now on." Ginny said. "We're not done yet."Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ginny gently at first but then harder. She grabbed the back of Ginny's head as she slipped her tongue in her mouth. Ginny moaned through the kiss. Hermione grabbed a hold of Ginny's small tits and started teasing the nipples by twisting them back and forth. "I really want to play with these." She said pulling out of the kiss. She dipped her head forward to take a nipple in her mouth. Ginny grabbed a handful of curly hair and pushed it aside to watch. Hermione was holding the nipple between her teeth while swiping her tongue across it. The feeling was incredible and Ginny loved it. Hermione bit down once before lifting her head. "I'm going to eat you out now but I want you to talk to me. I want you to call me a slut, and a whore, and any other dirty name you can think of because that's what I like." Ginny nodded to show she understood. Hermione moved down to Ginny's sweet pussy and started gently licking her clit. "Ooh Hermione that's good baby, that's a good slut." Hermione started licking faster enjoying the taste of this young girls wet cunt. "Oh you like that don't you. You like being a dirty slut. Eating my fucking pussy like it's your last meal." Ginny grabbed the back of Hermione's head and held her in place. "Well fucking eat it then you whore!" Hermione stuck a finger in Ginny as she continued to lick her pussy. "That's it, thats so good. You're gonna make me cum again you dirty girl. Yeah keep going. Oh fuck! Of fuck! Yeah!" Hermione was rewarded with a flood of Ginny's juices in her mouth. She looked up to see Ginny smiling at her.

"Now it's my turn." Ginny said. "I want to be your slut now." Hermione leaned back and opened her legs. Ginny wasted no time and dove right in. No foreplay no warm up. Ginny viciously attacked Hermione's clit with not only her tongue but her teeth and lips as well and Hermione loved every second of it. "Are you sure you've never done this before? You're a fucking natural, you'll make a fine slut." Ginny giggled as she pulled on Hermione's clit with her teeth. It was a good thing Ginny was so rough, Hermione had cum so many times today the next one wouldn't come easy. "Oh fuck Gin, keep going you dirty slut. You're a prefect slut. I wish everyone ate pussy like you. Ooh I'm cumming Ginny! I'm cumming!" Hermione was suprised she didn't wake the whole of Griffindor house with her screaming.

As soon as Ginny lifted her head Hermione kissed her licking her own nectar off of Ginny's face. After a few minutes of making out the girls pulled away. "Come on Ginny time for bed. Today had been exhausting."

 _Since its been awhile I decided to give you guys two chapters. But I need ideas for the next ones. I'm thinking of Cho Chang, but who else. I need ideas. Let me know what you think, and more importantly who you want this slut to fuck next._


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than she had in a long time. She allowed herself a long shower before changing into her robes and then walked down to the common room humming to herself. As she made her way to the portrait hole she noticed a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was a piece of homework with the name Ron Weasley written on the top. Hermioone then headed to the boys dormitories to give it to its rightful owner.

When she entered the boys dormitory it was empty except for Ron who was frantically searching through his school bag which he had emptied out on his bed. "Looking for something?" she asked holding up the paper. Relief flooded Ron's face as he spotted Hermione. "Thanks Hermione! I was afriad I'd have to do it again." He said grabbing it and stuffing it back in his bag along with everything else he had dumped on the bed.

"Ron are you alright? You seem stressed lately." Ron sat down on his freshly cleaned bed. "No, I'm worried about Ginny. I heard she started dating." "And?" "And she's my little sister! You know how guys are, what if they take advantage of her." "Oh Ron thats nonsense, Ginny can look after herself. Besides I don't think it counts as taking advantage if the person in question knows what they're doing and is more than willing." "Whats that supposed to mean?" Ron said angrily. "It means I fucked her. Last night I fucked her in the common room and she was good." "You're joking right, I know you don't have a sense of humor but you must be joking!" "No, shes a dirty girl your little sister." "Hermione stop!" "No. I want to tell you Ron, I want to tell you exactly how I fucked her, how I maded her lick my sweet pussy and how I licked hers." "STOP!" Ron roared grabbing Hermione around the waist. He flung her over his knee and spanked her. "Ron what are you doing?" "Don't. **SMACK** Talk. **SMACK** About. **SMACK** My. **SMACK** Sister. **SMACK** Like. **SMACK** That! **SMACK** " Ron said spanking her in between each word. "Ron please." Hermione said wriggling out of his grasp.

"Ron?" Hermione said softly. "Did hitting me turn you on?" "No." Ron said defiantly though the tent in his pants said otherwise. "Ron, its okay if it did, it turned me on too." "Did it?" he said looking at her feircly. "Did punishing you for being a whore turn you on?" "Yes." Hermione said. "But I'm good at being a whore Ron let me show you." Ron waited only a second before grabbing Hermione by the back of the head and kissing her forecfully.

This had been her plan all along of course, Ginny had been so good that Hermione wated to see how good the other Weasely's were. She got Ron nice and mad and then used it against him. Ron pushed Hermine off of him. "Go on then, show me whore. Show me what you can do." Hermione sunk to her knees and unbuttoned Ron's pants. Hermione was amazed at how big he was. His cock was long and thick. She couldnt wait to feel it in her pussy but knew she had to do something else with it first. She licked it all over before trying to take it in her mouth. It was so big it didn't all fit. She stroked what she couldn't reach and sucked on what she could. She felt his head hitting the back of her throat and moaned. "Thats good." Ron moaned grabbing some of her hair. Hermione used her other hand to fondle his balls. "Ooh, thats a good trick whore. Keep doing that." she gave his balls a squeeze. She continued tryig to fit more of his massive cock in her mouth but she was already gagging on what she had. "Hermione love don't worry, as long as it fits in your pussy thats all that matters." Ron said petting the top of her head. Hermione relaxed and licked the bottom of his cock as she bobbed up and down.

"Thats enough, I want to taste you now." Ron said surprising Hermione by pulling her off. Ron ripped Hermione's clothes off her body with surprsing speed. And Hermione felt sure she wouldn't be able to wear them again after this. Ron kissed Hermione again shoving his tongue in her mouth as he palmed her tits. Hermione moaned as Ron swirled his tongue around hers and sqeezed her large breasts. Ron moved his head down to swirl his tongue around her nipple before biting down hard. "Ron that hurt." she scolded him. "You love it." he said before he resumed kissing her. He was right of course, she enjoyed combining pain and pleasure. "Enough messing around." he said pushing her on the bed and forcing her legs apart. He shoved his skilled tounge into her wet folds. "Oh Ron!" she moaned grabbing the sheets in her fists. He started tracing patterns against her clit with his tongue and he was even better at licking pussy than Ginny was. He sucked her clit into his mouth and shoved a finger in her tight hole. "Oh Fuck!" she screamed. "Ron make me cum! Please make me cum!" he continued licking her and pistoning his finger inside her. "Oh God!" she said as her body started to shudder. "Fuck, Ron fuck me please!" Ron continued licking her pussy until she came down from her orgasm. He moved up her body to kiss her and Hermione could taste herself on him. She licked off her essance from around his mouth and cheeks.

Ron pushed his cock right agaisnt her pussy but didn't put it in. He rubbed agaisnt her folds making her moan. "Ron please, what are you doing.""Beg for it, beg for this big cock to fuck you." he said smirking at her. "Please Ron, please fuck me. I need you to fuck my pussy." "I dont know..." he started to move away and Hemrione wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him. "Please Ronald! I need you to fuck me! Im a dirty slut and I need it. Please!" "Since you said please." Ron slammed himself inside her and it was better than she could imagine. His cock filled every inch of her aching pussy. Ron pulled back slightly and then slammed back in. "Ooh! Ron!" she said as she bucked up desperate for more. Ron continued to fuck her never slowing down but going hard and fast. "You're so good!" she moaned. "Yeah slut, is that good enough for you? Dirty whore you fuck my sister and now you have to fuck me! I bet you'd like to fuck both of us at the same time." Imagining both Ron ad Ginny at the same time was more than Hermione could bear. "Fuck yes! Oh Fuck me like a dirty fucking slut!" Hermione screamed as she came.

"How rude? You came without waiting for me." Ron said gazing down at her. "Let me make it up to you." Hermione said turning Ron over so he was lying down and she was on top. She started jumping up and down on top of him. "I like this, I can watch your tits bounce." Ron said reaching up and grabbing a breast in each hand. "Ron do you want me to cum without you again?" she scolded. "You better not." Ron said reaching around and slapping her ass. Hemrione had a sudden idea. She lifter her left leg and spun 180 degrees so that she was facing away from him. She continued to fuck Ron and heard him groan. "I love watching that ass in action." Ron said squeezing her ass. Hermione moved faster and pinched her own nipples. She felt Ron grab her hair and pull it tight. "Faster slut, show me what you're made of!" he ordered. Hermione bounced faster desperate to prove herself.

Ron reached around and started rubbing her clit with his hand. "Oh fuck Ron!" Hermione tried to hold back but she just couldn't wait. "Not again." Ron growled as Hermione slowed down. "I'm sorry you're just so good." she panted. "I'm sorry Ron I need a few minutes before I can go again." Hermione said. "Not bloodly likely! On your kees now!" Hermione crawled off of Ron and did as she was told. Ron towered over her holding his cock which was positivly dripping with her juices. "Clean it." he ordered. Hermione wasted no time in licking Ron's cock clean. She tried to get all the juice on her tongue but some of it fell out of her mouth and landed on her body. Splattering her stomach, neck, and tits. Hemrione ignored it however, this wasn't about her.

"Thats enough, come here love." Ron said holding out his hand and helping Hermione to her feet. Hermione expected a kiss but Ron surprised her by licking the cum off of her. Feeling his tongue caress her was enough to make her eager for that cock again. "Ron, can we try fucking once more." she begged. "What? Cumming twice not enough? No slut, you've had your fun now its time for me to have mine. Get on the bed." Hermione crawled on the bed shaking her ass as she did so. "Get on your back." Hermione turned over and spread her legs wide. "Now touch yourself." Ron said. He was already stroking himself as his eyes roamed over her lucious body. Hermione looked him dead in the eyes as she inserted one long finger in her snatch and it moved it smoothly in and out. "Add another finger." he said gently as his hand moved faster. Hermione did as she was told. "Ooh." she moaned feeling the second finger. "Does that feel good?" she merely nodded. "Does it feel better than my cock?" "Nothing is better than that magnificent cock!" Rom smirked at her. "Taste yourself and then add a third finger." Hermione pulled out her fingers and sucked on them dreamily before shoving them back in. Even with a third finger they slid in easily with her juices coating her pussy. "Use that other hand to play with your tits." Ron said in a husky voice. Hermione grabbed a nipple with her left hand and squeezed tight as her hand became a blur moving in and out of her pussy. "Thats good love. Good slut." On the last word Ron let loose.

His cum hit Hermione across the face. From her nose to her neck she was covered in cum. Feeling Ron's cum hit her Hermione came for the third time in less than an hour. She licked her lips to get a taste of that sweet Weasley cum. He didn't taste that different from Ginny actually. Ron smirked at her once more before getting dressed. "That was fun. Hopefully we can do it again?" Hermione still covered in cum smiled. "You know where to find me."


	5. Chapter 5

**So the most popular request has been Viktor Krum so here you go. Its not as rough as the other chapters, just trying something new. Enjoy!**

Hermione was looking around the hall. Ron had fucked her 8 hours ago and she was already horny again. The question was who would satisfy her next. "Hullo Hermy-own-ninny." Hermione turned to see none other than Viktor Krum. "Viktor what are you doing here?" she said in surprise. "I had buissness in Hogsmeade, I ran into Dumbledore who invited me to stay at the castle. I just vanted to say hullo." and he turned and joined Dumbledore at the head table where indeed a place had been set for him. "Is that really Viktor Krum?" Harry asked sitting next to Hermione. "The great bafoon." Ron growled sitting across from them. Hermione igored them. She had kind of dated Viktor in her fourth year but she had been so worried about Harry dying in the tri-wizard tournment that they hadnt done much more than kiss. Now however she couldn't help but notice his muscles underneath his robes, or his strong jaw line, and if Hermione remembered correctly he had a long tongue. It made him an excellent kisser...but what else could he do with it.

Hermione could hardley sit still as she waited for dinner to end and finally when it did she leapt from her chair, and ignoring Ron and Harry who were asking where she was going she ran over to Viktor. "Hermy-own-ninny!" he said in surprise. "Did you need something?" "I was just wondering where you were staying?" "Dumbledore gave me a room on the third floor. It is not much, but it has a bed and bafroom." "Can I see it?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Of course you can, but Hermy-own-ninny why?" Hermione leaned close. "I think I might not have given you enough attention when we went out and I was hoping to make it up to you." Suddnely his face split into a huge grin and grabbing Hermione's hand he pulled her after him to his room.

The room was indeed small, but it would work. There was enough room for a bed and a table anyway. As soon as the door shut Viktor was kisisng Hermione. His lips were on hers kissing her with passion and that tongue, Oh God that tongue was sliding all around her own making her moan in pleasure. "I haff vanted this for so long." Viktor whispered as he started kissing her neck "I've vanted you." "Mmm, I want you too Viktor." Hemrione started unbuttoning her blouse as Viktor sucked on her neck. "I want you to fuck me." Viktor grabbed Hermione's face in his hands and looked in to her eyes. "I will Hermy-own-ninny."

The way his eyes bore into her made Hermione tingle all over, especially down there. Viktor admired her large breasts and instead of immediately pawing at them he traced his finger lightly over the swell of them. It was gentle but so amazing, the anticipation was making Hermione weak in the knees. She didnt know how much longer she could last. As if he realized this Viktor pulled down the cups of her bras. He moved his fingers lower tracing them around the nipple and just enjoying how soft she was. "Please Viktor, you're driving me crazy!" Hermione begged. Viktor smirked and lowered her head. His tonuge was just as gentle. Twirlig around her nipple and swirling along the soft flesh. Hermione let her head fall back and just let Viktor pamper her breasts. He switched his mouth to the other breast and let his hand trace down her stomach and under her skirt.

Viktors fingers were teasing Hermione through her panties. Slowly they pushed the fabric to the side and slid into her wet center. His fingers caressed her clit as he continued bathing her breasts with his tongue. "Oh Viktor!" Hermione gasped grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer. Viktor lifted his head and started kissing Hermione again. She moaned against his lips. She had never been with someone so gentle but she had to admit it was really nice. As Hermione clung tighter to his head with one hand her other pressed firmly against his as she started to cum. Viktor never stopped stroking her, letting her ride out her orgasm until it completely subsided.

"That was wonderful!" Hermione croaked. "Vell I'm not done yet." Viktor led her to the bed and laid her down. He pulled off her clothes which had gotten bunched up around her until she was completely nude. Hermione expected Viktor to take her clothes off next but instead he kneeled at the edge of the bed and grabbing Hermione by the ankles and pulled her towards him. Viktor kissed from her left knee right to the edge of her pussy, then did the same with her right leg. He leaned in close to her pussy and stuck that impossibly long tongue out and licked her slit. Hermione dropped on to the pillows and tried to enjoy herself. Viktor licked her pussy with vigor and still managed to be gentle. He stroked her clit with his talented tongue and his hands were on her long tan legs squeezing her thighs and increasing her pleasure.

Hermione wound her fists into the sheets as she felt her orgasm approach. "Oh Viktor, thats incredible. Oh there! Right there! Right theeeeere!" she screamed. Viktor gribbed her legs tighter as her body shuddered as waves of pleasure crashed over her. "Viktoooooor!" she cried never wanting this to end.

Just as he had before Viktor let her ride out her orgasm. When she finally opened her eyes he was hovering over her. "How vas that?" "I loved it!" "Then you vill love what comes next." Viktor stood up and pulled off his shirt. Hermione sat up and ran her hands over his toned abs. He had dark hair covering his chest and Hermione found it to be something of a turn on. As she continuened admiring his biceps without any clothing in the way Viktor took off his pants so he was just in his boxers. Hermione reached forward and pulled them down. Just as she suspected he was long and thick. Hse felt herslef gush just looking at it.

Viktor pushed Hermione on to her back and the crawled over her until they were face to face. He kissed her softly as his cock hovered next to her entrance. Viktor pushed himself into her slowly. It was easier for her this way as it allowed her to get used to his girth. "You are very tight Hermy-own-ninny." Viktor groaned when he was as deep in her as he could be. "When you're that big I imagine any pussy feels tight." Hermione said rolling her hips and making him groan again.

Viktor began a slow steady rhythm into Hermione. Just like everything else this evening it was a gentle pace and Hermione realized that maybe sex didn't always have to be rough. Sometimes it was just nice to enjoy the feeling of each other.

Viktor let his hands roam over her body as he did this. He loved feeling her under his fingers and Hermione let her hands wander over his chest letting the hair tinckle her palms. As Viktor started to pick up his pace he pulled Hermione closer. She moved her hands to his head so they wouldn't get crushed between their writhing bodies. She tanlged her hands in his hair and Viktor's hands held tight to her waist. "Viktor I'm so close." Hermione cried. "Cum my love." Viktor said as he started planting kisses along her collarbone. Hermione let go and gripped his hair tighter as she erupted. Feeling her pussy clench around his cock Viktor let go as well.

Feeling Viktor cum inside her made Hermione cum again and she pulled him into a long lingering kiss as she rode it out. When they finished Viktor helped Hermione get dressed stopping several times to kiss her, they just couldn't resist each other.

Viktor walked her all the way to the portrait of the fat lady and grabbed her around the waist to pull her close. "I'm sorry I lied to you Herm-own-ninny." "When did you lie?" Hermione asked. "Vhen I said I vood fuck you. I just thought you were so beautiful the first time I wanted to make love to you. Next time though I vill keep my promise. Goodnight Hermy-own-ninny." and with one final kiss Viktor turned and headed back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Hermione." Cho Chang said appearing beside Hermione and throwing an arm over shoulder. "Can I help you Cho?" "Word on the street is your the new Hogwarts whore?" Hermione smirked. "Who told you?" Cho smiled slyly. "I have my ways Granger." the two girls turned down an empty corridor where Cho pushed Hermione against a wall. "The thing is I wanted to take you for a spin, make sure its not just hype." Cho leaned forward and kissed Hermione's neck gently. "I'm willing to prove myself." Hermione said getting wet just thinking about getting her hands on Cho's sexy body. Cho bit down on Hermione's neck at those words. "Lets go then." she said lifting her head.

Cho led Hermione to a statue of Wendell the Weird on the third floor. Cho knocked on the statues head 3 times in quick session then twice slowly and then once more. The statue shifted to the side revealing a hole in the wall. Cho slipped through the hole and Hermione followed. Once through the hole Hermione found herself in a sex chamber. There were several beds and couches scattered around the room and boxes filled with different toys pushed against the wall. "How did you find this place?" Hermione asked amazed as she found herself drawn to a bookcase. "I have my ways." Cho said as Hermione grabbed a book filled with sex spells. "You can look at that later. First show me what you got." Cho said pulling the book away from Hermione.

Hermione kissed Cho and pushed her towards the closest couch. Hermione traced Cho's bottom lip with her tongue as the girls fell forward. Hermione stopped with the teasing and shoved her tongue into Cho's mouth as her hands roamed over Cho's body. Cho pushed Hermione off of her. "Kissing isn't what I meant. Make me wet!" Hermione grabbed Cho's shirt and ripped it open. Cho's breasts were spilling out of a vibrant purple bra that made Hermione's mouth water. Hermione kissed around the top of the breasts tracing designs gently with her tonuge. Hermione pulled down the cups to reveal Chos dark nipples. Hermione grabbed on in each hand and kissed Cho once more before capturing one of the soft nipples in her mouth. She traced the areola with her tongue as her hand danced over the other one letting her fingers gently squeeze the nipple making her nipples hard. Hermione nipped gently at the nipple in her mouth savering the sexy girl in front of her.

Cho stroked Hermione's hair until Hermione finished her treatment. "That was slow? I thought you were dirty." Hermione smiled. "You said to make you wet, I was building anticipation." Hermione suddenly pinched Cho's nipples and twisted them sharply making Cho gasp in surprise. "But I can kick it up a notch if you'd like." Hermione slipped a hand under Cho's skirt and traced her fingers over Cho's panties. "I'd say what I was doing worked pretty well though."

Hermione grabbed the back of Cho's head and forced the girl into a heated kiss as her fingers danced in circles over Cho's panty covered center. "Is this building more anticipation?" Cho asked breaking the kiss. "You catch on fast." Hermione said before pulling Cho back into the kiss using her tongue to silence the other girl. Hermione dipped her fingers under Cho's waistband and used her fingers to touch all around the clit without ever actually touching it. "Touch me." Cho pleaded pulling back once more. "Beg." Hermione ordered. "Excuse me?" "You heard me slut. You want it?" Hermione rubbed Cho's clit making her moan out loud. "Then beg." Hermione said pulling her fingers back. "Please Hermione I n-n-need..." "Need what?" Hermione asked as her fingers grazed her clit once more. "I need you to touch me!" "Touch you where?" Hermione asked before capturing one of the nipples in her mouth once more. "My pussy. Please touch my pussy!" "More." Hermione demanded before biting down on the nipple in her mouth. "Make me cum. I want to cum all over your hand, and then later your face." Hermione let her fingers rub Cho's clit the way the girl craved. "And afterwards I want to eat your pussy and have you cum on my face." Cho continued. Hermione rubbed faster. "I've been dying to taste that Gryffindor cunt for years. I bet you taste fucking sweet! And I bet you want it too." Cho's was getting husky as her orgasm was fast approaching. "All those years stuck in the library waiting for someone to fuck your brains out and finally getting a taste and then realizing how much you love being a whore!" Cho's body started to shudder. "Fuck! Yes fuck me you fucking whore!" Hermione's hand was a blur in Cho's cunt as she continued sucking on Cho's tit.

Before Cho had a chance to recover. Hermione pushed Cho back and peeled off her damp panties. She licked her lips eager to taste the pussy of the hottest girl in school. Hermione dove right in savoring Cho's tangy flavor. It wasn't what she expected but she enjoyed it none the less. Cho started pinching her own nipples as she spread her legs wider. She didn't bother with dirty talk this time. Just let herself enjoy the moment occasionally moaning at the tongue lashing.

Hermione was eagerly lapping up Cho's cunt letting her own hand dive below her skirt as eating Cho out was making her horny. She used her other hand to grab hold of Cho's shuddering thigh. Cho was in heaven realizing that the news about Hermione was certainly not hype as the girl definitely knew her way around a pussy.

Hermione pulled her hand out of her own pussy and moved it to Cho's pussy. She pistoned her fingers in an out of her as she sucked Cho's clit into her mouth. Cho started twisting her nipples as she felt her second orgasm approach. Hermione sucked harder and moved her fingers faster determined to prove herself. It wasn't long before she was rewarded with a rush of Cho's tangy nectar. Hermione kept lapping it up as Cho moaned and twisted her nipples so hard she thought they might fall off.

After Cho had recovered she tackled Hermione and kissed her. As she licked her juices off of Hermione's face she pulled Hermione's panties to the side and plunged her fingers inside Hermiones cunt. Her fingers were cold but that only seemed to intensify the pleasure. Far sooner than she would have liked Cho pulled her fingers out of Hermione's pussy. "Since you were such a good girl why don't you pick out a toy." Cho said gesturing to the boxes against the wall.

Hermione eagerly rushed to the boxes and began digging inside. They were filled with vibrators with different attachments and cock rings and other toys that Hermione wasn't even sure how to use. She found magically refilling jars of lube and oils and nipple butter. She wanted to try everything at once. She finally decided on a large black strap on. "Can I fuck you with this?" Hermione asked Cho. "No." Cho said taking the strap-on from Hermione. "But I'll fuck you with it." Hermione smiled. "But you are wearing way too much." Hermione looked down and realized she was still fully dressed. She quickly disrobed and let Cho lead her to a nearby bed.

Cho pulled on the strap on and in a matter of seconds in transformed so it was no longer plastic but a real cock hanging just above Cho's pussy. "I love magic." Hermione moaned before grabbing the monster cock and giving it a few good licks. "That feels good." Cho moaned grabbing a fist full of Hermiones hair in each hand. Hermione opened her mouth as Cho rammed her cock down her throat. Hermione could hardly breathe as Cho started face fucking the sexy witch. All Hermione could do was keep her mouth open as Cho held tightly to her hair and kept her head still.

After Cho deemed her cock well lubed she let go Hermione's hair. "Turn around and bend over." She ordered. Hermione did as she was told. Cho rubbed the head of her cock against Hermione's slit. "Are you ready for me to fuck you little girl?" "Yes ma'am." Cho pushed forward and didn't stop until she was balls deep. Cho didn't give Hermione time to get used to the cock inside of her and didn't start off slow either she just started plowing into the other girl. Hermione almost fell over from the force with which Cho was fucking her. "Oh fuck!" she moaned. Cho slapped Hermione's round ass as she slammed into her. "That's for telling me what to do earlier. I'm in charge got it?" Cho slapped Hermione's ass again. "I said got it? Answer me!" Cho said with another slap. "I got it. You're in charge." Hermione said. "Good girl." Cho said slapping Hermione once more for good measure.

Cho wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and leaned forward pressing her tits against Hermione's back and forcing her cock deeper inside the other girl. "You fucking love this don't you?" Cho growled in her ear. "Yes!" Hermione moaned trying to meet Cho on every thrust. Hermione loved this strap on, it felt like an actual cock inside of her. Cho kept fucking the girl until Hermione felt the cock spurt inside of her. "Oh fuck!" Cho screamed pulling Hermione back against her. "Yes! Fucking cum inside of my pussy with tat giant fucking cock!" Hermione screamed.

Cho contiuned pumping into Hermione until she was sure there was nothing left. She pulled out with a string of cum still trailing from her cock. "Clean me up." she ordered. Hermione obediently turned around and started sucking Cho's cock. "That's a good girl." Cho purred. Hermione eagerly sucked off her own juices until it was completely clean. "Keep going. Make me cum one more time." Cho ordered. Hermione did her best to stroke and lick the big cock in front of her. "That's it girl. I'm almost there." Hermione pulled back until the very tip was in her mouth and then forced her head down fast deep throating her. When she did that Cho grabbed her head and held her still as she came for the last time. It wasn't as big as the last spurt but Hermione still loved every drop of cum she swallowed.

Cho pulled on her cock which instantly turned back into a plastic red strap on. "Wasn't it black before?" Hermione asked. "It changes colors based on the intensity of its last fuck. "It looks like it on fire." Hermione commented. Cho pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss. "I guess that means we did pretty good then."


End file.
